


Voltron One-Shots

by TsukiVix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: A collection of Voltron One-shots imported from my wattpad! There will be romantic as well as platonic one-shots. There's love for every character, no one's left out. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron family all together after the events of the show. Canon compliant, mostly Shiro angst and team love. Allura is not alive in this, I will write some with her alive but this one, in particular, will not feature that. There is Klance and a grieving Shiro, you have been warned. Platonic.

Chaos was the only thing to describe the conference room right now. Blankets and pillows littered the ground. Mugs of hot chocolate and chip bags were strewn across the table. Trash was most certainly not in the trash cans. Lastly, four sleeping paladins were huddled in the back of the room. 

Pidge was to the far left, snuggled into her green blanket. Beside her was Hunk, drooling on his own yellow blanket. Next to them were Keith and lance cuddled into each other with a purple blanket on top of them. The black blanket Shiro had used was placed atop the group.

Shiro sighed while looking at the destruction from last night. The paladins had a get together last night and couldn't decide where to meet up. So like the dad he was, Shiro took care of it. He let everyone in the conference room with his key card. Though that may sound bad, which it is, Shiro has his ways. After the Garrison lied about his disappearance and stranded two of the smartest scientists, They better let Shiro off the hook. Not to mention he's the Black Paladin and pilot of the Atlas. 

Black Paladin, that's an old name. Originally he didn't want to dwell on the whole problem. But everyone else and Keith convinced him. They said he was the original leader and still was in their eyes. Keith told him that even if he got better at leading and was considered the leader to the public, Shiro would always be the real head of Voltron.

He picked up some trash from around the room and threw it away. He looked over to his team and smiled softly. They had come so far, from a rag-tag group of teenagers to the saviors of so many galaxies. It was hard for them all to find the time to meet up, being heroes and all. 

Pidge was working on new technology advancements. Hunk had to let Shay take over for him as head chef while he was away. Lance made sure to get his sister to look after the farm. Keith got permission to leave for a certain amount of time from his mother and Kolivan. Shiro, however, wasn't all that busy. He had his daily paperwork and check-ups but other than that he was alone. Before the others arrived he was drowning in his mind. He never really had the time to think of him before. They had to defend Earth, not to mention Allura's heartbreaking funeral. Adam, he was Shiro's old lover and best friend. Shiro couldn't count how many times he disappointed him. Not to mention he couldn't even save him from Sendak. 

"Shiro..?" a small voice spoke in front of him. He rose his head to see all the paladins staring at him. They all had tired eyes that strained to look at him. Then he felt it, the wetness on his cheek. He was crying and didn't even notice it.

Quietly Keith moved the purple blanket away from him and stood. He walked over and hugged Shiro carefully. "It's ok, I know you miss him, just let it out Takashi" Keith spoke so softly you'd think it wasn't him. How Keith knew Shiro was thinking of Adam, he didn't know. But regardless, the comfort was appreciated. Not long after Shiro hugged back, the others joined. There was a quiet agreement as they got into a group hug.

After about five minutes they all pulled away. Shiro dried his eyes and smiled at all of them. "You didn't have to do that for me, I'm fine." From the looks on their faces, he could tell they didn't believe that one bit. 

"Like we'd believe that old man!" Lance said and smiled at him. "It's ok to admit when your sad Shiro, we wouldn't make fun of you" Hunk added from beside Lance. 

Shiro couldn't thank them enough for helping him through all of this. But their a team after all, and teams take care of each other. Smiling, Shiro put his hand out. The others soon got the gist and placed their hands on top of his. They all lowered their hands before throwing them up in the air.

"TEAM VOLTRON!"


	2. Klance Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the show, everyone goes to Pride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some nice klance. This is after the events of the show but Allura is alive in this. Allurance never happened. No warnings except gay I guess. Romantic.

Today was finally here, the day we all go to the Pride parade. We all agreed to come in shirts that had our sexuality. The only one we all know for sure is Shiro, him being gay. I'm both excited and nervous. I'm not afraid to be who I am, that's not really the issue. I'd like to think I'm blunt, maybe a little rude. But I get the point across, I'm a no shit kind of guy. There's just something about it that feels evasive, I have to keep reminding my self that they're in this too. I'm not alone on this.

I took a deep breath and stared at the fabric. All colors of the rainbow took up its soft material. It was one of the softest shirts I own actually. This is the one time I can just do whatever I want, not that I don't already. It's just that Voltron has become so big in the public eye, and for good reason. We've been back on earth for 5 years now, I'm supposed to be the leader. I don't care too much about it but I know it's gonna be a big deal. Everything is now, we can't do anything without it being documented on social media. 

I hear a soft ping from my right. On my bed, my phone is flashing a new message. It's from the one and only green paladin, Pidge.

'I know you're probably freaking out right now like the nerd you are, it'll be fine Keith, just live your life man'

I smiled, Pidge didn't know exactly what I was, but she always had my back. Pidge and I started to bond more after we got back on earth. We were already good friends but after being gone for so long there was a gap for sure. Pidge never seemed to recognize it, if she did she never brought it up. She just knew exactly how to start a conversation and we went from there. 

Finally pulling the slightly baggy shirt over my head, I took another deep breath. I tucked the shirt into my high-waisted black jeans and covered it with my simple red flannel. We were all going to wear something over our shirts until we got there. I smiled to my self in my full body mirror. I'm gonna be ok, this won't change anything between us. We'll still be our small amazing family, nothing is going to change that.

I'm sitting on my porch outside my small house. I didn't want anything too extravagant even though I could afford it. Defending the universe has its perks, one being the fact I'm loaded with cash. 

I decided to do some knife tricks to pass the time while I waited for my friends. I smiled, I like that word. It reminds me that even I can still have nice things.

Shiro's P.O.V  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first house I'm stopping at is Pidge's, she was trying to convince Matt to go. But, of course, he was busy. I let the gremlin into my car and she huffed. 

"Matt is a pain in the ass," she said while throwing her hands up exasperatedly. She was sat to the far right on the first row of my van. I kept this van for just these occasions, I knew we would need it for any space family outings and decided to be prepared. 

"Language Katie!" I said feigning annoyance, though I ruined it by chuckling softly. Pidge stuck her tongue out at me before laughing herself.

"Pick up Lance next! He said he needed to talk to us about something, specifically us which is weird" she shrugged before going back to texting. 

"Any idea what it's about?" I asked her, only looking back for a second since I'm a responsible driver.

"Nope, I may have an idea but I think he needs to say it himself" she shrugged once again before screeching.

I jumped slightly "what!?" 

"You passed Lance's House ya dingus!" Pidge exclaimed while pointing behind the car. 

I sighed and waited until I could turn around. I stopped the car in front of Lance's house and rested my head on the wheel.

The door slid open and Lance plopped himself right in the middle of the row. "What's up home dogs!" He yelled and tried to give Pidge a noogie. 

After a few minutes of Lance and her squawking back and forth, I pitched in.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

Lance's eyes seem to grow wary at that. "Um, well I wanted to tell you something Shiro, and Pidge is just here for support" he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

"Ok?"

"You're very close to Keith..."

"I am...why?"

"I....I've had a crush on Keith for the past 5 years..."

I hear a car horn and immediately pull over. I do not need to wreck the car right now but that made me jerk in surprise. 

"Wait..really!?" I yelled, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yes..?" He looked down at his feet and shuffled nervously.

"Wow, I mean I didn't think it was impossible but I'm just surprised, you flirt with girls so much I didn't even notice..."

"Wait, that's what you're surprised about?" Lance questioned while throwing his hands up. 

"Well, I've seen the way you both stare at each other, and even if you didn't realize it both of you seem to be crushing on each other" 

That's ended the conversation as Lance went silent.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Heith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk proposes to Keith in an adorable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff. Songfic. Modern setting. Really sappy. Hunk is a dork. Keith is embarrassed. some lyrics changed for the situation(Keith isn't a female) Romantic.

Keith was walking down the hallway of his work. Hunk has texted him a few hours ago to come outside when he was finished with some paperwork. Of course, Keith had no idea what was going on, but he trusted Hunk. He trusted him with everything, Hunk is the best thing that's ever happened to him. So when Hunk asks him to do something, he does it.

Finally reaching the entrance, Keith steps out. What greets him is very extravagant. All his friends are standing in front of a huge van. They each had a sign in their hands, but they were blank. Pidge had a devious smile on her lips, not a good sign. Lance was smirking, also not good. Allura was just smiling. Shiro was tearing up? Ok, what could possibly be happening. 

Then the giant speakers beside Pidge and Shiro started playing loud music. Keith jumped slightly at the loud sound. Then he saw it. Hunk came out of the van in a black tux, microphone in hand. Keith's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Then Hunk set the stand down and started singing.

"Candy, he's sweet like candy in my veins"

Keith's jaw hung down at Hunk's sweet and airy voice.

"Baby, I'm dying for another taste"

Hunk winked at him and Keith suddenly couldn't breathe.

"And every night my mind is running around him"

A blush sprouted on Keiths cheeks.

"Thunder's getting louder and louder"

Keith raised an eyebrow. Then the chorus came in and Keith knew what he meant.

"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love~"

At this point, his cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"Drown me

You make my heart beat like the rain

Surround me

Hold me deep beneath your waves"

Hunk said the words so carefully and made sure to hold Keith's eyes. 

"And every night my mind is running around him"

Keith couldn't look away. He was captivated now.

"Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder"

Not only was Hunk's singing amazing, but this song was very nice.

"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love"

The chorus hit again and Keith finally looked behind Hunk. All of his friends were crying now. Sure Hunk's singing was beautiful, but Pidge never cried easily.

"Rushing through me  
Feel your energy rushing through me  
Feel your energy rushing through me"

Hunk drew him back, singing the chorus for the last time.

"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck by your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Baby, you're electric"

While singing, Hunk had grabbed the microphone off the stand. He got closer to Keith with each word. Until finally, he was right in front of him.

The song ended and Hunk got down in front of him. But instead of just crouching. He was on one knee and Keith gasped.

Looking behind Hunk, The signs were turned around now. The spelled out a single sentence.

WILL

YOU

MARRY

ME?

And then Hunk opened the small box in his hand. A beautiful amber stone sat in the middle. It was surrounded by small diamonds that traveled around the entire ring. Keith began to cry and threw himself at hunk. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Of course! I love you so much, you don't know how grateful I am--"

Hunk stopped him with a passionate kiss before pulling away. He carefully pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Keith's ring finger. Now both of them were crying while their friends cheered behind them. 

Others had crowded around the commotion by then. There were so many shouts, people yelling how cute they were. But they could only hear each other at that moment. Keith promised to make this man the happiest to live. Hunk told Keith just how much he meant to him.

All they cared about at that moment was each other and the love they shared.


	4. Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is having a crisis and Hunk tries to help. Lance turns Matt into a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a complete meltdown in front of Hunk because Lance is a great person. Dialogue heavy. Getting together. Romantic.

The best part about being Pidge's brother isn't what you'd think. Your first thought would be fame, Pidge is the green paladin of Voltron after all. Or maybe you thought about all the amazing tech advancements Matt got to work on alongside her at the garrison. Of course, both of those were great perks. But the thing that stands out the most, is the other paladins. 

Matt already knew Shiro of course, he was his best friend. He was well acquainted with Keith and they could carry a conversation without it getting awkward. Hunk was a delight to be around, and always had snacks he could sneak Matt from across the conference room. Then there was Lance. 

After their first introduction not going to well, Matt was a little nervous striking up a conversation with him. Lance wasn't deterred though and always shot strange pick-up lines at him. Matt guessed that was how he broke the ice in awkward situations. Matt couldn't really explain his feelings when Lance did this. Despite the tension in their conversations. Lance always calmed him down, even just being next to him. There was always some aura around him that made Matt relax. He felt at home when he smelled the sweet coconut and sea salt coming from the paladin.

He knew what having a crush was like. But for some reason, he just didn't think that fit his thoughts at all. He'd give anything to see Lance smile. He wanted more than anything to take all his responsibilities away and let him be free. Of course, he couldn't do that, there was a war to win.

With war comes sacrifice. Even if Matt can't take the pain away, he can make sure Lance won't become a sacrifice. Greater good or not, Lance was precious to both him and his friends. Without Lance, everyone would be on edge. That's why he was such a cherished member of the team. Lance was also one of the most favored of the paladins. But that meant the cadets and the MFE squad never left him alone. In other words, Matt didn't have a chance to even talk to Lance. Let alone sort out his strange feelings.

"Hey buddy, you doin' ok?" A soft voice spoke in front of Matt. Looking up he was met by bright honey eyes. 

"Yeah man! Sorry, I've been spacing out lately..." Matt's eyes trailed behind Hunk and focused back on Lance. Hunks eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion before following Matt's gaze. 

Then a playful smirk played on Hunks lips, "Checking out my best bud? Do I need to give you my 'don't hurt him or I'll kill you' talk?" Hunk was chuckling lightly at his joke. 

Matt's cheeks were on fire when he realized what Hunk meant. "I-I can't help but stare! He's so pretty Hunk!" 

Matt knew his words were embarrassing, but he trusted Hunk. Not to mention he knew Hunk could help him out, he was Lance's best friend after all. 

"Well, he better be, if he wasn't then his skincare routine is all for nothing!" Hunk teased him and sat down beside him.

"I'm not stupid, I know what a crush is but....but this doesn't feel like that, it's stronger, I want to protect him and if anything happened to him I......I don't know what I'd do Hunk" Matt had a distressed look on his face. 

Hunk gave him a sympathetic smile. "That feeling, from my experience, is love, Matt"

"Do you think you're in love with Lance?"

"Maybe, yes, I really don't know, but I wish I could just talk it out with him" that came out in a grumble as he gestured to the swarm around Lance.

"Oh that's not hard, just go up to him, He'll probably be glad to get away from the commotion" Hunk stated as if the thought wasn't mortifying.

Matt was about to argue but decided against it. Instead, he rested his head down on the Garrison cafeteria table. Then let out a loud and anguished sigh.

"What's up with him?" the sweet voice that could only belong to Lance Mcclain said.

He must have been walking over to them before Matt rested himself. While Matt cursed his name and was wishing he was never born. Hunk did the honors of explaining the situation, leaving the Lance part out of course.

"He's in love with someone but doesn't know how to approach them or go about talking to them" It sounded simple when he explained it that way.

"He could tell them, nothing extravagant since he isn't sure if they like him back, just a simple 'I'm in love with you' and walk away situation," Lance said nonchalantly. 

Matt finally lifted his head and gave Lance a pointed look. "Fine then" with that, he stood up and walked to the other side of the table. 

Hunk watched with wide eyes as Matt sat down beside Lance. That caused Lance to look over, confused.

"Lance Mcclain, I am in love with you" Matt stared into those ocean blue eyes as if his life depended on it.

Lance's mouth was agape slightly and his eyes widened. Matt was nervously biting his lip and shifting in his seat. Hunk was watching the events like a soap opera.

Suddenly, a large grin spread across the tan boy's face. A jolt of hope went through Matt as he searched the rest of Lance. For anything else, an answer maybe.

"That's good then, cause, I'm in love with you to Matt Holt" the wide grin turned into a playful smirk. 

Matt's face was on fire, he was sure of it. From his head to his toes he was beet red. Then Lance leaned forward and pecked the brunette's lips.

Lance moved back and then noticed the crowd around them. Cadets and Commanders alike were staring at them. Then he spotted Keith, Shiro, and Pidge gawking at them from the table over.

Then the gremlin was beside them in a flash.

"LANCE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER" she was yelling but didn't seem angry.

"He's as red as a tomato, you've killed his gay ass!" Pidge pretended to sob.

Lance and Hunk started laughing as Matt only turned thirty shades darker.

Then a hand was on Matt's and was dragging him up. Lance had taken his hand and was leading them out of the cafeteria. He could hear the distant yells and wolf whistles from Pidge. 

"Let's go somewhere more private huh?" the smile Lance gave him was one he could never disobey.

Matt was sure he would never be able to live without that smile. That beautiful smile, it was his. It was his smile to keep and to cherish and to love.

"That sounds great, Lance" the statement was simple, but meant oh so much.


	5. Allurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance share a loving moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice fluff. Lance plays with Allura's hair. A little angst. Allura and Lance being cute. Short and sweet fluff. Romantic (obviously, I'm not against Allurance, it just didn't make sense) 

It's been a few weeks since the paladins have come home. The war is still going on but everyone was given the afternoon off. Lance thought it was a perfect time to hang out with his girlfriend. 

Giggles could be heard down the hallway of the Garrison. Lance is finally playing with Allura's hair after so long.

"We should do this more often, it feels nice.." Allura whispered and smiled contently.

"Sounds great, just gotta get Shiro off our backs and we'll have the time" Lance chuckled and Allura playfully smacks his hand on her waist. 

"You know he means well, besides, this war is just looming over us all.." Allura locks down at her hand and clenches it.

Lance reaches the hand at her waist out and unclenches hers. He brings his fingers in between hers and clasps them together. "It's ok to be sad about it, to be angry as all hell, but we will win"

"I know we will, but what about you?" Allura looks over her shoulder and smiles at him.

"I hope you know that we appreciate you, I know you've had doubts in the past love, but we all care about you" Allura spoke as she turned around fully this time and put her hand over Lance's heart.

"I love you so much, Lance" Tears gathered in Lance's eyes as he smiled wide. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Allura tightly.

"I love you to Allura, always will"


	6. Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a panic attack and lance reveals something he's held in for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Keith. Panic attack. Angst with a happy ending. Guilty Lance. After the events of Voltron. Romantic.

Keith always believed he was smart. Not the smartest, but smart enough not to let something like this happen to him. After everything was said and done he still can't believe how hurt he is.

He came here with him. He stayed because of him. He left because of him. He fought because of him. Him, the boy with shimmering blue eyes. The boy who hit on girls and told puns to stay happy. The boy who captured Keith's heart and wouldn't let go.

Keith thought he had a chance. They were all there when Lance came out as bi. He had hope that maybe, maybe Lance could love him. 

Then Lance and Allura kissed, and just like that, it was over. Keith was happy for them, he really was. Allura didn't know how much Keith loved him. Neither did Lance, and that wasn't their fault. 

Now that Allura is dead and gone, Lance will never love again. It's been years since then, Lance is finally ok again. But he refuses to ever love another.

When Keith heard that, heard him say it. The world started crumbling around him. Breaking and hurting. Hurt. It bubbles up in his chest and clouded his eyes and he ran. He ran so far. 

He saw the others turn around with concerned looks. He knew they saw his tears. He didn't care. He just needed to run.

—————————————

The juniberry flowers are beautiful this time of year. It brings a smile to Keith's lips. The tear stains are painfully sticking to his face. A reminder of why he cried. He spent so many years chasing after that boy. Doing his best to make him happy. Lance didn't know, that's what hurt the most.

He didn't know how much pain he'd cause with his words. He didn't know how much he meant to Keith. But Keith never let him know, never let him in. It's been so many aching years and Keith still hasn't gotten over him. 

"Hey..." it was soft, almost a whisper. As if Keith would bolt if the word was any louder.

Keith turned his head up and let his bangs fall in front of his eyes. Shiro stood there, a worried smile and all. Keith let his head fall back into his arms, leaning against the tree for support. Shiro was sat down next to him in an instant. Hand carefully rested on Keith's shoulder. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Yes, god yes he did. But he couldn't for the life of him say anything. Only letting out a choked sob after opening his mouth.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok, I got you, it's gonna be ok" Shiro cradled Keith gently in his arms. He cradled Keith.

We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms?!

Nope, didn't happen

Keith pushed Shiro away with full force. His breathing heavy and shaky. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook silently.

His breathing was panicked and scared. 

Then, it all went black.

————————————

The lights were blinding. Hospitals had never been fun for Keith. Too many bad memories.

"Hey Keith, good to see you awake" it was careful like they'd spent a while coming up with it.

"Who are you?"

Keith couldn't tell who it was, everything was still blurry and his ears weren't helping much. He expected it to be Shiro. It was not.

"...the names Lance" it was almost sad, the humor was there but. It wasn't the same.

Keith was up faster then, shaking his head to unblur his eyes. His vision clearing up to see Lance. Sitting at the side of his bed, criss-cross. Sleeves rolled up and smile rested gently on his face. Eyes glossy as if he had been crying. Small purple book in his hand.

Small purple book in his hand. 

Keith's secrets in his hand.

"Keith, I'm so sorry, I know that doesn't really help at all, but I have to say it, you're one of my best friends, I care about you so much, when you left for the blades I was heartbroken, but I got over it eventually, I thought.....I thought that was for the best but now...now I see how much that probably hurt you and even now......when I can move on from Allura as well, I decided not to, I'm so fucking sorry, I had no idea that you ever felt more for me than a friend, 

even that was stretching it, I don't know if I'm ready, or how long it'll take to be ready, and I don't wanna ask you to wait for me, but Keith, I promise I'm not lying when I say I love you, I always have, I loved Allura, that's true, but I fell in love with you first, and I never completely stopped, I'm not asking you to continue loving me, but I had to tell you that, your amazing Keith and I never wanna be the reason you're upset" 

Lance was crying now and the only thing Keith could think to do was reach forward. He slammed his lips down on Lance's own. It was sloppy and salty and inexperienced, but it was perfect.

Then they pulled away and Keith smiled, a real smile. Lance smiled back. And Keith cradled him in his arms. 

He cradled him in his arms.

And this time, Lance will remember it.


	7. Voltron Friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron as Friends

Ok so I'm going to start writing something in this book. im not sure if anyone has done this before. But hear me out. Voltron as Friends

Monica-Allura  
Rachel-Keith  
Phoebe-Hunk  
Ross-Lance  
Joey-Shiro  
Chandler-Pidge

This is possibly the best idea I've ever had. I'm also pretty sick right now so my updates will be very slow.


	8. Voltron Friends AU 2

Pidge is Chandler and works as the head of her own department at the company Kerberos. She is almost always pulling all-nighters to finish work and dragging Matt over to her and Shiros place to hang out. The fridge is consistently stocked with red bull as per her request. Shiro often has to put her in bed after she passes out on the couch. Her and Hunk work on their robotics projects every Wednesday at 6 pm. So far they've made 179 toy robots and half a real one.

Shiro is Joey and is a struggling actor. His looks are perfect for any job but his experience is less than stellar. He would never admit it but all it takes to catch his eye is a pretty face and good sense of humor. He had a thing with Lance once but they realized they just weren't the right fit and broke it off. His ex Curtis is known to stop by every month and try to get him back. He likes to take extremely long bubble baths, he'd never tell you there were bubbles involved though. But because of those baths, their water bill is suffocatingly huge. Shiro may or may not wear eyeliner, you'd never know.

Hunk is Phoebe and works at his mother's massage place called Nani Lomilomi(According to google that Nani means splendid and Lomilomi is a type of massage). He picked up the guitar after Lance showed him how to play years ago. He's surprisingly good at it but most people brush him off after they meet him. They either want good looks or to steal his hard work. Though Lance has reassured him he always looks amazing. Hunk try's to keep the peace between everyone and often stops fights. Fun fact, Hunk taught Allura everything she knows about cooking. Hunk loves to cook but never pursued it in his career.

Lance is Ross, he works at the museum in the dinosaur exhibit. Lance once got a beautiful exotic wolf from this shady man in the alley next to the museum. He offered it to Keith since Keith had been looking for a dog. They ended up naming him Kosmo and he's living with Keith and Allura. Allura showed him face masks and now he's addicted, he and Allura meet weekly to do their skincare ritual. Lance has had a crush on Keith for the longest time but Keith is adorably oblivious. 

Keith is Rachel, he's a waiter at the small Altea cafe. He only works there because he didn't really have any plans for his future. He never got to think about that much since he's been moving from home to home since he was 5. His scar is from one of his old foster parents when they sprung a knife on him at about age 10. Lance has been his crush for 6 years. When Shiro and Lance dated he was heartbroken at how good they were together. Since then he's been addicted to sadly eating ice cream and watching dog movies until 4 am every Friday. He might also have Lance sneak him Mcdonald's when Allura isn't watching.

Allura is Monica, she gets random catering jobs around the city. Coran is her only family after her mother and father passed in a car accident. Coran drops by so often he basically lives there. Fast food is forbidden in her apartment unless it's pizza night. Everything must be in a certain place or she loses it. Everything in her wardrobe is hand sewn and made by herself. Lotor has been an on and off relationship in her life. 

Matt is just Pidge's brother and lives in another apartment complex. He and Shiro used to live together until Pidge was old enough to move out of their parent's house. Matt forces Shiro to live with her to keep her safe. Pidge has no idea about this and just thought Matt kicked Shiro out. Matt's girlfriend is a little robotic in her movements, but she's sweet and funny. He goes from long to short hair often, he can do this using his and pidges collaborative product. It's just called Hair Changer and can change the length of your hair. He and Pidge have made many products like that one since they were kids. His scar on his cheek is from Bebe but he tells everyone it was a wild cheetah in Africa.


End file.
